It is you I have loved
by Lady Pirate 18
Summary: A short song fic about Morwen and Telemain


__

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile there   
That shows truth, in your eyes  
In an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day ___

_Could it be this is where I belong?  
It is you I have loved all along._

"What?!! You want to get married?"Morwen asked.  
  
Telemain nodded slowly as he gazed lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"You are the love of my life, Morwen. Why spend anymore time apart, when we can be together?"  
  
Morwen pulled away from him, turning away,"I...I don't know.   
I need to think about it." She left him standing there alone.

_There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Longed for so long  
It is you I have loved all along_

"I wonder where he is,"Morwen said aloud to no one in particular. "He won't answer his mirror."  
  
"Perhaps he's worried?"Jasper said looking up from her lap.  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"Well, he might be afraid you'll say no. You still haven't answered him."  
  
Morwen frowned. "I've been busy. I mean with Scorn having her   
third litter and then Fiddlesticks..."  
  
"We all miss Fiddles, but he's in a happy place. Probably eating all the fish he wants,"Jasper replied. Morwen noticed his voice was weak and his once shining cream and silver coat had been reduced to a dull grey color. She was once agin reminded that cats don't live long and a great sorrow pierced her heart.  
  
"Jasper, why is it that you're the only one who likes Telemain?"  
  
"I'm not. We all do. It's just that...the others don't want to see you hurt. But I know he'd never do anything to hurt you."

_There were times that ran to mind  
'Fraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

Morwen slowly opened the door to Telemain's tower.  
  
"Telemain? Where are you?"  
  
She closed the door behind her as she headed to his study. As she  
opened the door, she heard the furious wrirng scribbles and saw Telemain sitting at his huge oak desk, quill in hand.   
  
_He doesn't even notice me, _she thought chuckling.

_There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
longed for so long  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
_

"Morwen! I didn't even hear you come in!"Telemain said, upon hearing her laugh,"What can I do for you?"  
  
"I've come for some answers! First of all, who do you think  
you are proposing to me?"  
  
"I...um, well," he studdered, quite shocked at Morwen's sudden  
outburst.  
  
"Second, why haven't you returned my calls?"  
  
"I've been busy,"he replied.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Actually I'm trying to create a liquifing spell to permently dispose of the wizards along with their magic absorbers instead of just momentaily delaying the structure to reconfigure after a few days. It's rather hard, but I've considered subsituting the slowstone fo-"  
  
"Telemain!! I didn't come over here to be lectured on the process of spell making!"

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love is enriching through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face  
  
_

Telemain looked hurt, as he lowered his gaze to the floor, avoiding Morwen's glare.  
  
"Oh Telemain, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just slipped."  
  
"No, no. It's fine. I guess I deserved it, wasting your time with the boring aspects of my life."  
  
"Telemain..."Morwen said, reaching for him.  
  
"No,"he said pulling away,"I understand. Is that all? I really should be returning to my research."  
  
"Just listen...I...Te-"She threw herself at him, shading her face from view. Telemain heard her sobs and felt her warm tears soak   
his shirt.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course I'll marry you! I love you."  
  
"You will? But...But I thought that you s-"  
  
"Telemain, stop thinking so much,"she whispered, before kissing him.

_There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart  
Longed for so long  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
_

I don't own any characters or the song 'It is you (I have loved)' by Dana Glover


End file.
